leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow Force (move)
Shadow Force (Japanese: シャドーダイブ Shadow Dive) is a move introduced in Generation IV. It is the signature move of . Effect Generations IV and V Shadow Force causes the user to "vanish instantly" on the turn it is selected, rendering it semi-invulnerable, and then reappear the next turn to cause damage. Shadow Force hits the target even if it is protected by a , and removes the effects of protection moves from the target for the remainder of the turn; if it hits an opponent that is protected by protection move that affects its whole side of the field, it removes the protection move from the opponent's entire side of the field (even if the protection move would not affect Shadow Force, such as ). Shadow Force cannot remove the effects of protecting moves if it does not affect the target (such as if the target is ). If is used the turn before Shadow Force is used, the user will fall asleep and the move will be stopped before it hits (unless , , or prevents the user from falling asleep). In addition, a foe who has just used or can still strike through Shadow Force, as well as if the Ability is possessed by the foe or the user of Shadow Force. Wild Pokémon cannot be caught during the semi-invulnerable stage of Shadow Force. If a Power Herb is held by the user, Shadow Force can be executed in one turn. Generation VI If the target has used , Shadow Force now deals double its regular damage and bypasses checks to always hit, unless the target is in the of a move such as or . If Shadow Force hits a target that is protected by that affects its whole side of the field, it removes the protection move from that entire side of the field (even if the protection move does not affect Shadow Force, such as ), regardless of whether the target is an opponent or an ally. If Shadow Force hits a Pokémon protected by a move with a negative effect (such as ), the user will not suffer the negative effect of the protection move. Generation VII Shadow Force no longer bypasses checks nor deals double its regular damage if the target has used . Description |The user disappears, then strikes the foe on the second turn. It hits even if the foe used .}} |The user disappears, then strikes the foe on the second turn. It hits even if the foe protects itself.}} |The user disappears, then strikes the target on the second turn. It hits even if the target protects itself.}} |The user disappears, then strikes the target on the next turn. This move hits even if the target protects itself.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 46 |46|46|46|STAB='}} By Generation IV |STAB=}} In other games Description |Gives the user a Shadow Force status, which causes the Pokémon to charge power for 1 turn, then try a powerful attack on the next. An enemy's Protect status will not block the attack. You can't link this move.}} |シャドーダイブじょうたいになり ちからをため つぎのこうどうで いりょくのたかい こうげきを くりだす まもりじょうたいを うちやぶり てきポケモンに ダメージをあたえる このわざは ポケモンタワーでは くりだせない}} | UNUSED}} |You'll get the Shadow Force status condition, which lets you charge power to try a powerful attack on the next turn. It breaks through the enemies' Protect, Wide Guard, or Quick Guard to damage them.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Trivia * This move has the highest base power of all moves. * Shadow Force is the last Generation IV move in index number order. * This is the only non- signature move of the creation trio, as well as the only one that is not Special. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=暗影潛襲 |zh_cmn=暗影潛襲 / 暗影潜袭 影子潛水 |nl=Schaduwkracht |fr=Revenant |de=Schemenkraft |el=Σκοτεινή Ισχύς |pt=Força Sombria |it=Oscurotuffo |ko=섀도다이브 Shadow Dive |no=Skyggekraft |es=Golpe Umbrío |vi=Bóng Đen Ẩn Mình}} Category:Signature moves Category:Moves with a semi-invulnerable turn Category:Moves with a charging turn Category:Moves that cannot miss Category:Moves that break through protection Category:Moves that become stronger against a Minimized target de:Schemenkraft es:Golpe umbrío fr:Revenant it:Oscurotuffo ja:シャドーダイブ zh:暗影潜袭（招式）